Orchidbloom
Orchidbloom is a gray classic tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :In her youth, Orchidbloom had a very gorgeous pelt, but never was it glossy. To this day, it remains fuzzy, almost kit-like, despite it's short length. She still keeps up on her pelt, so it is still fairly nice looking. Her base coat is pale gray hue, something that can be described as a 'dusty' color, and is striped with darker gray classic tabby stripes. She is yet to receive any scars, despite her countless battles that she worked very hard in, but her skin doesn't seem to scar easy, thus generating no scars. On top of that, her fur tends to grow back rather quickly, showing that she is indeed a healthy cat. Orchidbloom also has a fair amount of white on her, with a white neck, tail tip, belly, muzzle, and paws. :Because of her ancestry and hard work, Orchidbloom has a tall and muscular build. Her bone structure is all but delicate, despite her fairly attractive appearance, and her fuzzy coat will occasionally hide her hard muscles. Orchidbloom can be described as a "long-bodied" cat due to her lengthy limbs, torso, and tail. Her most notable and probably most beautiful feature, however, is her unique eyes. They are a vibrant color, a sea-green, almost a turquoise color. She was actually named after her eyes, because even though her eyes were blue at birth (like all cats), they were oddly bright in color, just like a bright orchid. Orchidbloom also has high cheek bones and a larger lower jaw, a good tool for fighting. She also has powerful shoulders and webbed toes, thus making her a great swimmer. :There are many reasons why Orchidbloom is a great fisher and battler, and one of the reasons why are her claws. They are oddly long for a cat's, and are unable to fully retract. When she does sheathe them, about 1/4 of her claw continues to poke out of her paws. Orchidbloom is always sure to keep her claws sharp by sharpening them often on bark. Her teeth are surprisingly healthy looking, almost a perfect white in color, and are quite sharp. Her upper canines are also of an unusual length, and poke out of her lips a bit. Character :Orchidbloom is a kind soul, a very understanding individual who is a great shoulder to lean on. She enjoys conversing with others and reasurring them when they need help, and is a very motherly cat. She'd be great with kits, but unfortunately, her former mate was too impatient, and left her before they could have any. She, on the other hand, is extremely patient with a generally long fuse, unless facing direct aggression, especially direct aggression that conflicts with her opinion(s). Her long fuse and wisdom make her a good mentor, one with patience and determination to train young cats well. Sometimes, she's even quite skills at teaching those older than her, as she can be quite inspiring. Other than that, Orchidbloom holds her sweet personality, a cat who likes to take everyone under her wing. :But she has some spunk, nonetheless. Orchidbloom is stubborn to the core, especially when it comes to her opinion. She's a wise cat who likes to think things through, but her mind is quick. She doesn't take long to think things up, and was actually once a candidate for Medicine Cat with her knowledge. It's not necessarily that Orchidbloom thinks she's always right, rather she doesn't like others trying to degrade her or think lowly of her, and as a result, she can come off as extremely stubborn. With a longing to prove her worth, Orchidbloom will often do what she thinks is correct, therefore coming off as headstrong. To go with her bit of spunk, Orchidbloom is adventurous, and will be more than happy to take off on a journey. She won't, however, take off carelessly into something risky. If she doesn't know much about it, she will try to gather as much information as possible before heading out. Either way, adventures and stories make her very excited. :Despite her stubbornness, Orchidbloom is loyal to the core, especially to her clan and close friends. She will stick with just about anything until the end, especially her dreams, for she's quite the dreamer. Albeit loyal, Orchidbloom is a cat with a taste for humor, and enjoys to crack a joke every once in a while, especially if it'll help relax someone. This makes her a social cat who is very comfortable in most conversations, even when speaking with those of a higher rank. Sometimes, however, she can be seen as too comfortable in conversations, and some might consider this disrespectful to those of higher ranks. Orchidbloom doesn't see it this way, however. : Abilities :Alright, maybe Orchidbloom isn't the greatest land or tree hunter...but fishing? She's got you beat. As one of the few RockClan fishers, Orchidbloom actually prides in this skill, even if it basically means she's only good at hunting one type of prey. Nonetheless, with her great amount of patience, she is an excellent hunter with fast and sharp claws. Despite being social, she can actually go silent while fishing, unless she's teaching another cat, but then she simply speaks in a whisper. Not only can Orchidbloom fish outside of the water, but in the water as well, much like a bear. :Because of her webbed toes, Orchidbloom is a terrific swimmer. She had such an 'unnatural' love for the water and what lived within it, for she fished and swam with her father a majority of her life, when she wasn't battle-training or working. In fact, Orchidbloom was in the water so much that her mother attempted to change her prefix to Fish-, and not many were sure whether this was as a joke, or if her mother was actually serious. Either way, Orchidbloom is a fantastic swimmer with powerful yet swift strokes. :When not swimming with her father, Orchidbloom worked hard at battle-training, for her mentor was a famed and skilled fighter. Thus, Orchidbloom took whatever chance she could to try to impress him and make him push her even harder. She enjoyed being pushed while battle-training, for it made her skills develop even further. Thanks to this hard work, Orchidbloom is a polished fighter, who uses her surprisingly great strength to her advantage. Her wisdom also makes her a great strategist, so this helps her fight as well. :What comes as a surprise is her swiftness. Although not the stealthiest of cats (she's quite loud when running), Orchidbloom is certainly one of the fastest. Her long legs come in handy, giving her long strides to quickly gain on her target. Her powerful shoulders that she gained from swimming also help, allowing her to push harder. But what's her weakness when it comes to running? She can run fast, but not too long, for her stamina is fairly poor. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Orchidkit was born to two warriors in RockClan, where she continues to reside to this day. Her mother was an average warrior, but her father was one of the greatest, even a possible candidate for leader. His power and ambitions soon rubbed off on his single little daughter, for before long, she aspired to be a leader as well. :She was noted to be a very curious kit, and a dreamer to say the least. She'd often babble away to her mother about how much she wanted to be a leader, and how she'd have a kind mate and loving kits, just like her mother. This amused Orchidkit's mother, but she never attempted to derail her from her desired path. :As an apprentice, Orchidpaw received the deputy as her mentor, and was very much excited, hoping that her dream would actually come true. She happily told her father, but he, however, was quick to explain that her dreams were likely to be crushed. But stubborn Orchidpaw did not give up on her dream. She continued to train hard, and her father, eventually feeling bad, tried to make up for his cruel words by teaching his daughter how to fish. This quickly became a hobby of hers, and is something she loves to do to this day, for it reminds her of when her father made up with her. :It wasn't long before Orchidpaw met her knight in shining armor, the tom who she foolishly thought was her dream tom: Thunderpaw. In reality, he was an idiot in tin-foil. Something deep down told Orchidpaw to stay away from him, but she did not listen to it, and really, she should have. The two quickly got along well, and were often seen hanging out together. He also taught her some battle moves that his father taught him, for he had been a rogue with his father before moving to RockClan. Adulthood :Orchidbloom was a respected warrior, who worked hard and dedicated most of her time to her Clan. The rest of her time she spent with her mate, Thunderblaze, and the two often talked about having kits. She loved kits, thanks to her naturally motherly personality, and hoped to have some. However, the two struggled to have any, and after a while, her mate left her because he thought she was infertile. :Although heartbroken, she continued to work hard, her mind set on proving that pitiful tom wrong. Before long, she found her dream of becoming leader fading away, and what replaced it was the urge to become the greatest warrior possible. She worked hard, patrolled often, and even took in some younger cats as their 'second mentor'. :Eventually, she is seen sitting in camp, longing to go hunting, although she knows solo hunts are no longer allowed due to a killer about the territory. She sees Creekfrost arguing with Nightshade, and is curious, but refuses to poke her nose in, as she's aware that it is not her business. She looks for a possible hunting partner, and eventually breaks down to ask Creekfrost, stating that he looked like he needed to clear his head. They go hunting, and take Ashpaw, and it is noted that Orchidbloom likes his energy. :They eventually approach the stream, and Ashpaw is stoked, stating that there are fish in there. Creekfrost responds that RockClan cats don't fish, but the apprentice jumps in and catches one anyways. Orchidbloom, excited to see the fish, states that they best put the stream to good use anyways, and take advantage of the fish, although she didn't fish like how Ashpaw did. She motions for him to sit beside her, and at the bank, she starts to teach him to fish. :Rory and Caesar show up and interrupt the lesson, but Orchidbloom catches a fish anyways. The rogue molly flashes both Ashpaw and Orchidbloom a cold look, thus making the senior warrior dislike her for being so rude, despite the warrior only doing her job and protecting her territory while she trespassed. The warrior steps in front of Ashpaw protectively while the two rogues ask to join. Creekfrost asks Orchidbloom her opinion: do they chase them off, or take them to camp? :Orchidbloom comments that she didn't trust them nor did she care for them after giving her such a hostile look, and states that they could be the killer. She suggests that they take them to camp instead to see what Runningstar thinks, as she doesn't want to chase a killer off and then have them come back later and kill off someone. Creekfrost takes the intruders to camp, instructing Orchidbloom and Ashpaw to stay and finish up their hunting. :Ashpaw tries to fish, only to mess up the first time. Orchidbloom teaches him an easier maneuver, he tires it, and this time succeeds in catching a fish. Orchidbloom praises him before he notices how late it is and nearly chokes on the fish. The warrior is surprised and asks what's wrong, eventually concluding that the apprentice only wants to get back to camp. :They get back to camp and she dismisses Ashpaw to let him eat before being approached by Creekfrost. They talk about Ashpaw and how well his training went before talking about Orchidbloom's father and adventures. They later talk about trees and swimming, and how they should be a squirrel and a fish because of their hobbies. Creekfrost comments on how pretty the moon is, and Orchidbloom agrees. :She eats and they continue to talk, this time about siblings. They eventually move on to the topic about Orchidbloom's former mate, and why he left her. Creekfrost gives her a comforting lick, and they continue to talk, before they hear Dewfur. They find him on the ground with a fox standing over him. Although she's itching for battle, Orchidbloom lets Creekfrost handle the fox, while she drags Dewfur back to camp. She recalls some herbs her father taught her, but she and Creekfrost discover that Dewfur is dead. :She sits vigil for the fallen warrior, answering the questions of whoever asks what happened. Eventually, Runningstar and the other cats who attended the Gathering return, and after it is discovered that not only Dewfur, but a few other warriors, were killed, Sunpaw is given to Orchidbloom as an apprentice. She is overjoyed to finally receive one. Ashpaw is made a warrior with the name of Ashstorm, and Orchidbloom is quite happy for him. :Stoatscar and Meadowbee finally return to RockClan, and Creekfrost introduces them to Orchidbloom. She is happy to have them back, despite never remembering them. Creekfrost and Orchidbloom go hunting, and they take Ashstorm and Meadowbee with them. Orchidbloom teaches the two younger cats how to swim, after she teaches Meadowbee to fish, and she later teaches them water moves. After much pushing, she makes Creekfrost swim as well, and she is quick to tease him in a playful manner. They also discuss taking out their apprentices for a training session, so they hurry back to camp. :Once at camp, they take Smokepaw and Sunpaw out for training. Before she leaves, Orchidbloom watches Meadowbee and Creekfrost interact, and she silently wishes that she has a family of her own. They train the two apprentices, and return to camp to take their siblings out for a patrol. They venture onto ShadeClan land, only to find Shimmerheart, Pineconeclaw, Grasspaw, Stagpaw, and Ashpaw there as well. Creekfrost and Orchidbloom fight the two CaveClan warriors, while Sunfire, who went with Creekfrost and Orchidbloom, kidnap the three little apprentices after convincing them they are her kittens. Creekfrost is greatly injured, and Orchidbloom attempts to save him. :Shadowsong appears with her mate and a few CaveClan warriors to get her three kits back from Sunfire. She attacks Sunfire and kills her right before Orchidbloom's eyes. The senior warrior is disappointed in herself, for she stood there frozen, and couldn't do anything. She visits Creekfrost, discovering he is blind in one eye from the skirmish, and attempts to comfort him. It clearly bothers her, and she eventually goes hunting. :On her hunting trip, she is quickly attacked by a savage fox that delivers a terrible head injury to her. Before it kills her, she is saved by a mysterious tom named Kanine, who was raised by a fox and can speak the language. He scares it off, and takes her to camp. :At the next Gatherting, a fight breaks out between CaveClan and RockClan. She is attacked viciously by Galaxystorm, and Creekfrost comes to her aid. Togther, they drive off Galaxystorm before returning home. :Much later, after she recovers from her head injury, Orchidbloom takes Ashstorm fishing, thankful to be out of camp. After a fun fishing trip with the tom, she returns to camp with a bloody paw, only to receive a gift of a hawk feather from Creekfrost. The two talk about the newcomers, and Orchidbloom considers mentoring Duskkit. They watch them, and then Orchidbloom talks about leaving camp to investigate outside, seeing that the snowstorm is getting pretty intense. He asks to come with her, and she hesitantly agreeds. :But she stops right at the entrance: Thunderblaze is standing right there. He coolly asks to join, hinting that he has feelings for Orchidbloom and has joined to be her mate again, and she gets greatly upset before rejecting him multiple times. Creekfrost flees to the warrior's den, and this seems to make matters no better, so Orchidbloom flees from camp. :She lies in the snow to hide and clear up her mind, and Creekfrost finally comes to comfort her. She tells him to be thankful for the love and family he has, and he argues that she can have love and family as well, that it isn't too late to have kits. She finally breaks to him that she believes she is infertile, and then the two return to camp. :Risingsun's den is empty so Orchidbloom may clean it. Thunderblaze finds her, and refuses to let her out before he "assaults her" forcefully. She remains in the den, terrified, while he leaves it, unseen. Creekfrost checks on her and asks what's wrong, to which she responds "you probably don't want to know". Pedigree Mate: :Creekstar - Living :Thunderblaze (Formerly) - Living Kits: :Unnamed Stillborns - Deceased Adopted Daughter: :Fennelkit - Living Mother: :Unnamed Molly - Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Unnamed Tom - Deceased, residence unknown Brother: :Caninefang - Living Relationships Friends Creekfrost: :He's definitely a good cat, I like him. Creekfrost is really fun to hang out with, and I consider him my best friend, and probably the greatest cat I've ever known. We hunt together a lot, and also trained our apprentices together. Through these interactions, I've learned that he's a very great warrior, one I admire a lot. Sure, he's good at hunting, but it's his heart that makes him a good cat...and I'll admit, I do find him a bit handsome...j-just a bit. Creekfrost, in my opinion, could one day make a great leader, and I hope to hunt and battle by his side of moons to come. Okay, maybe he isn't super fond of swimming, but...we can always fix that, no? Heh. - Orchidbloom's thoughts on Creekfrost ::Orchidbloom never really noticed Creekfrost until they started hanging out, primarily hunting and later training their apprentices together. She likes him a lot, and definitely considers him her best friend, someone she can tell anything. She admires him a lot, and believes he is a great warrior, not only for his skills, but because of his heart. She also thinks that this makes him a great cat, someone she'd be more than happy to hunt and fight by his side for many moons to come. Because of this, she thinks he'd make a fantastic leader, a leader she'd follow and fight for bravely. ::Currently, it isn't well known if Orchidbloom feels anything romantically for Creekfrost, although she secretly finds him fairly attractive. It is likely that she has a small crush on the tom, but it's likely that she won't admit it for quite a while, unless he is to admit something first (she's stubborn that way). Regardless, she will always be loyal to him, mate, friend, or leader. Russetsnow: :After my little argument with Creekstar because of a misunderstanding, Russetsnow was there for me, and I greatly respect that. Maybe we did see each other in different ways...he was in love with me, while I only saw him as a friend, but regardless, I respect him for what he's done to keep me happy. Heck, he was even willing to foster my litter of kits and act as their father, that takes a lot of heart. - Orchidbloom's thoughts on Russetsnow. ::Orchidbloom holds a decent amount of respect for the warrior, although they saw each other in different ways. He wished to be her mate, while she only saw him as a friend, but regardless, he stood by her side during a tough time. He was even willing to be the foster father of her kittens she was forced to have with Thunderblaze, and that really amazed her. However, she holds no romantic attraction for the tom, and continues to see him strictly as a friend. Other Ashpaw: :That kid...I like his energy, reminds me of a feisty mini-me! Even though he's not my own apprentice or kit, I can't help but to feel protective of the little kid. His enthusiasm for fishing gives me great hopes as well, since I love to fish, and not many RockClan cats can. I know his mentor isn't the...greatest of cats, so I hope to be kind of like...a second mentor to Ashpaw. - Orchidbloom's thoughts on Ashpaw. ::Ever since she took the little spunky apprentice hunting, Orchidbloom couldn't help but to feel herself wishing to dote upon Ashpaw. Because of her great love for fishing, she can't help but to like how excited Ashpaw is about fishing. She has no kits as her own, and almost sees him as an adopted one, or more or less an unofficial apprentice. Orchidbloom understands that he doesn't have the greatest of mentors, as Sunfire is quite selfish and careless about her apprentice, so Orchidbloom wishes to act kind of like Ashpaw's second mentor, so he can get a proper teaching. Sunpaw: : : :: Enemies Thunderblaze: :Once he showed his ugly face again, things immediately went spiraling down hill. He still loves me, it's like he's obsessed and cannot live without me...so, he gets this crazy idea of trying to forcefully get me pregnant against my will, so I have to be with him. He's the sickest cat I've ever met, and probably one of the very select few that I hope rots in the Dark Forest for eternity. May his death by slow and painful. - Orchidbloom's thoughts on Thunderblaze. ::After he attempted to rejoin RockClan because he grew obsessed with Orchidbloom, their relationship went way down hill. She was sickened by him and his crazy mind, especially after he tried to forcefully get her pregnant to "tie her down" with him, thus forcing her to stay as his mate. Rarely does Orchidbloom wish a long and painful death upon someone, or anything negative upon anyone...but Thunderblaze is an exception. Orchidbloom hates the tom with a burning passion, and if got the chance, would very slowly and painfully deliver his death, so he may rot in the Dark Forest for eternity, and suffer from his terrible actions. Quotes Images Life Pixels Orchidbloom.adult.png|Adult Others Orchid_art.jpg Creekbloom.jpg CreekBloom.png Creekbloom2.png Trivia *She has a very low fertility level. *She actually also has a bit of a fear for heights, another reason why she isn't too great of a tree-climber. *Orchidbloom, not Orlando Bloom...although he is very nice, heh. *She does not know that she has a younger brother, nor does he know that she is his sister. *While her brother is quite a bit like Celosia, Orchidbloom is a bit like Cenobia (especially in apperance). Whiskers considers Celosia and Cenobia to be 'twins', whilst Kanine and Orchidbloom are siblings. *She carries an extremely rare genetic condition, which she will pass onto one of her kits. Category:Living Category:Characters Category:RockClan Cats Category:Warrior Category:She-cats Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:Mentor Category:Queen Category:Deputy